Drago (Dan Kuso's)
Drago (original version: Nova Dragon) is Dan Kuso's Guardian Bakugan and the Bakugan main protagonist of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers anime series. He serves as both a battle partner, a guardian, and source of wisdom. Although he is impatient and is a pacifist, he wants to help Dan protect Earth and Vestroia. He is the direct descendant of the original Dragonoid, one of the two first Bakugan ever created. Personality In Vestroia, it has been mentioned that Drago used to be very ferocious, but being with Dan has calmed his temper. He is still very impatient and hot-tempered; he oftentimes becomes annoyed with Dan, although they always make up. At first, he was generally hostile towards Dan, refusing to take orders from a human. Over the course of the first season, he and Dan gradually built up their friendship and by the season's end, the two had became close friends. Shun notes that after having spent so much time with Dan, he has picked up some of Dan's behavior, such as directly attacking the opponent rather than taking a more stealthy approach. Drago's personality resembles that of an honorable knight; he has a strong sense of justice, never allows anyone to get away with their evil deeds, is fully commited to the greater good, and holds high regard for honor and justice. He has, on more than one occasion, been willing to sacrifice his own life to save the lives of others, or for the greater good. He also is shown to be rather fearless, rarely being afraid in the face of danger and rarely shows any distress or panic in any situation. While he is willing to fight to protect the innocent and for sport, he usually dislikes fighting on the spur of the moment and when it is for someone's own selfish or evil intentions, which he regards as meaningless. Wavern and Drago are in love and have been seeing each other since they met, and he promises to allow her to visit the other world, a wish he eventually grants. Wavern also has a tendency to call Drago by the pet name of "Dragoruny". Despite her death in the first season, Drago continues to love her. Drago has deep hatred for people who are driven by their lust for power, such as Reaper, Naga/Silent Naga, Dharak/Phantom Dharak/Razenoid/Evolved Razenoid, Viper Helios/Cyborg Helios/Helios MK2, Hydranoid/Dual Hydranoid/Alpha Hydranoid and the Nonets (especially Betadron), which caused them to go insane. He befriended Hydranoid, Helios and Betadron (with Worton) after they joined the Battle Brawlers. Ability Cards Dragonoid *'Boosted Dragon': Adds 100 Gs to Drago. *'Fire Wall': Nullifies the opponents ability and transfers 50 Gs from the opponent to Drago. *'Fire Tornado': Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Drago. *'Rapid Fire': Adds another Pyrus Bakugan to the brawl. *'Ultimate Boost' Delta Dragonoid *'Wall Burst': Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. *'D Strike Attack': Adds 200 Gs to Drago. *'Dragonic Enforcement': Adds 50 Gs to Drago each turn for the rest of the game. Ultimate Dragonoid *'Ultimate Dragon': Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent, adds 200 Gs to Drago, and nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. *'Boosted Ultima': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and adds 200 Gs to Drago. *'Dragonic Orge': Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Drago. *'Dragon Plus': *'Boosted Dragon': Adds 100 Gs to Drago. *'Fire Judge': Adds 100 Gs to Drago. (Standard Pyrus Ability) *'Fire Tornado': Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Drago. (Standard Pyrus Ability) *'Fire Wall': Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 50 Gs from the opponent to Drago. (Standard Pyrus Ability) Infinty Dragonoid *'Flame Strider': (Haos) *'Dive Fleet': (Aquos) *'Fire Grandam': (Subterra) *'Aero Dragon': (Ventus) *'Burning Dragonia': (Pyrus) *'Lunatic Burst': (Darkus) *'Infinity Demon': (Infinity Core) Neo Dragonoid *'Burning Dragon': Adds 200 Gs to Drago. *'Burning Tornado': Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Drago. *'Fire Tornado': Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Drago *'Fire Shield': Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. *'Burst Shield': Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Tornado Barrier': Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. *'Strike Dragon': Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Drago. (Perfect Core) *'Dragon Contender': Returns the opponent's G-Power to its base level and adds 600 Gs to Drago. (Perfect Core) *'Maximum Dragon': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Drago. (Perfect Core) Vexos Dragonoid *'Dianos Cocos X': Keeps Drago's G-Power at least 200 Gs more than the opponent's; however, he cannot move for a short time. (If the opponent's G-Power is 200 Gs more than Drago's, this ability becomes useless) *'Dianos Durance X': Transfers all of the opponents G-Power to Drago unless this ability is canceled. *'Vestroia X': Adds 100 Gs to Drago, forces him to summon the Perfect Core's power and can change Attributes using his fusion abilities. *'Neo Legend X': Adds 1800 Gs to Drago, combines all six Attributes makes him immune to all abilities except ones that transfer G-Power. (Six Attributes) (This can only be used if Drago used abilities of different Attributes and Vestroia X 'must have been activated first) Maxus Dragonoid *'Aquos Cyclowave: Adds 400 Gs to Drago. (Aquos) *'Haos Drain': Adds 200 Gs to Drago. (Haos) *'Pyrus Volting': Adds 300 Gs to Drago. (Pyrus) Cross Dragonoid *'Superior Shield': Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Drago. *'Fire Reflector': Reflects the opponent's ability. *'Shooting Dragon': Adds 500 Gs to Drago. *'Dragon Shield': Nullifies the opponent's ability, adds 300 Gs to Drago, and adds 200 Gs to every other Bakugan on your team. *'Spinning Tornado': Brings the opponent's power level back to its base level. *'Burning Infinity': Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent and adds 600 Gs to Drago. (Perfect Core) *'Maximum Maxus Dragon': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Drago. (Perfect Core) *'Shooting Tornado': Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Drago. Helix Dragonoid *'Dragon Hummer': Nullifies the opponent's ability and increases Drago's speed. *'Firim Tornado': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Drago. *'Galactic Dragon': Adds 500 Gs to Drago. *'Helix Shield': Drago gains the same amount of G-Power as the opponent. *'Burning Reflector': Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Spinning Wall': Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Drago. *'Dragon Phalanx': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Drago. *'Strike Tornado': Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent and adds 400 Gs to Drago. Lumino Dragonoid *'Cross Fire': Adds 300 Gs to Drago. *'Particle Wave': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Drago. *'Cross Barnum': Adds 500 Gs to Drago. *'Lumino Wave': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and adds 500 Gs to Drago. *'Blaze Barnum': Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent. *'Lumino Reflector': Nullifies the opponent's ability, Gate Card and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Drago. *'Lumino Hummer': Nullifies the opponent's ability. Blitz Dragonoid *'Particle Buster' *'Dual Barnum' *'Blitz Reflector' *'Blitz Wave' *'Blitz Explosion' *'Blitz Hummer' *'Spire Dragon' *'Blitz Superior' Titanium Dragonoid *'Dragon Strength' *'Titanium Rumble' (Titanium Hummer) *'Titanium Screen' *'Dragon Hard Striker' *'Dragon Force Striker' *'Core Buster' *'Dragon Blazer' *'Revolutional' *'Wonder Superior' *'Generation Shield' *'Dragon Maximum Striker' *'Double Up' *'Meteor Screen' *'Titanium Torrent' Mercury Dragonoid *'Revolutional + Warfare': (Pyrus/Darkus) *'Ragnarok Buster': (Pyrus) *'Dragon Maximum Striker + Ragnarok Buster'): (Pyrus/Darkus) *'Revolutional + Slash Rise Thunder': (Pyrus/Ventus) Fusion Dragonoid *'Dragon Thrasher' *'Dragon Spur' *'Dragon Exploder' *'Dragon NR Gear' (Dragon Energy) *'Dragon Over Cannon' *'Dragon Astral': Adds 500 Gs to Fusion Dragonoid. *'Dragon Eternal Force' *'Hyper Drive' *'Fusion Shield' (Saber Shield) *'Dragon Blade' *'Dragon Tornado:' Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Fusion Dragonoid. Aeroblitz *'Dragon Eternal Force' *'Flame Harvey Cannon' *'Harvey Cannon' *'Saber Shield' *'Harvey Cannon - Impact Torrent' Fusion Ability Cards Dragonoid *'Melt Flare': Adds 100 Gs to Drago. Delta Dragonoid *'D Strike Extreme': Adds 200 Gs to Drago. Ultimate Dragonoid *'Exceed': Adds 200 Gs to Drago. Infinity Dragonoid *'Dextra Attack': (Six Attributes - This can only be used when there's one of each Attribute on your team) *'Melting Burst': (Pyrus) Neo Dragonoid *'Pyrus Slayer': Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent and adds 300 Gs to Drago. *'Dragon Clash': Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Drago. Vexos Dragonoid *'Darkus X': Changes Drago's Attribute to Darkus and subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. *'Ventus X': Changes Drago's Attribute to Ventus and transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Drago. *'Subterra X': Changes Drago's Attribute to Subterra and adds 200 Gs to Drago. *'Aquos X': Changes Drago's Attribute to Aquos, adds 200 Gs to Drago, and subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. *'Haos X': Changes Drago's Attribute to Haos and adds 300 Gs to Drago. Helix Dragonoid *'Power Glazer': Adds 500 Gs to Drago. *'Dragon Impulse': Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 500 Gs to Drago. Maxus Dragonoid *'Vanishing Fire': Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Drago. (Ventus, Subterra, Darkus) *'Ultimate Gardener': Adds 1200 Gs to Drago. (Six Attributes) List of forms Dragonoid :Main article: Dragonoid In Bakugan form, it has clawed wings and feet, a long neck, slender body and a long, sharp horn on the end of the snout. He has small spikes along his back. Drago is the leader of the Bakugan, with strong convictions and morals, and is one of the most powerful species living in Vestroia. He has the ability to radiate intense heat from his body in battle dissolving everything around him, and is equipped with high intelligence. He is limited in battle mobility, but compensates for it through powerful strikes. In Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, it was revealed that Dragonoid was one of the first Bakugan born and Drago is the current descendant of the original Dragonoid. Delta Dragonoid :Main article: Delta Dragonoid Like all Dragonoids, Drago has the power to evolve. As Delta Dragonoid, his horn faces forward with smaller horns on his face giving a cobra-like look, and a grey crest on his chest. He also received a power boost, increasing from 340 Gs to 450 Gs. His new attacks include the Ability Card D-Strike (which increases his power level by 200 G) and he gains a Fusion Ability called D-Strike Extreme. He evolved into this during Dan's battle with Julio, Chan Lee and Klaus Von Hertzon. During this battle, Drago became encased in a giant rock with cooled and flowing lava inside. Unlike other Dragonoids, however, Drago possesses the Ultimate Warrior Gene, which he had inherited from his father, Dragonoid. Ultimate Dragonoid :Main article: Ultimate Dragonoid After Drago evolves into this Bakugan, he looks similar to Infinity Dragonoid, but without the diamond. His power went from 450 to 550 Gs. His new attacks are Exceed, Ultimate Dragonoid, and Boosted Ultima. While he would've evolved into this during Dan's battle with Apollonir, Apollonir then stated that to evolve into this, Dan must defeat all of the other Battle Brawlers. He actually evolved after Dan's brawl with Shun. Infinity Dragonoid :Main article: Infinity Dragonoid When Wavern gives the Infinity Core to Drago, he turned into Infinity Dragonoid. He gains an enormous power level of 1000 Gs, and also has a diamond-shaped gem on his chest. Upon gaining the Infinity Core, he could use all of the elemental attacks, and the combination ability, Dextra Attack. Neo DragonoidEdit :Main article: Neo Dragonoid Drago once again appears in Bakugan: New Vestroia, this time saving the other Bakugan from the Vexos. This form is a "downgrade" since The Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia had to separate him from the Perfect Core to give him a body. In this evolution of Drago he has 4 Perfect Core ability cards. His Bakugan Trap is Scorpion. His G-Power is 400. Maxus DragonoidEdit :Main article: Maxus Dragonoid :When Spectra and Dan were battling, Spectra unleashed Maxus Helios. Dan and Drago had no choice but to use the Mechanical Bakugan they took from Gus and Mira. Drago combined with Spyderfencer, Spitarm, Grafias, Dark Hound, Grakas Hound, and Brachium formed Maxus Dragonoid. His G-Power is 3400, formed from Drago's 400 Gs and 500 Gs from each trap. Cross DragonoidEdit :Main article: Cross Dragonoid To prevent Zenoheld from activating the BT System, Apollonir gave his Pyrus Attribute Energy to Drago, forcing him into an evolution. Cross Dragonoid can combine with Mechanical Bakugan to form Maxus Cross Dragonoid. It is his first evolution that his arms are fully seperated from his wings. His G-Power is 700. Maxus Cross DragonoidEdit :Main article: Maxus Cross Dragonoid Maxus Cross Dragonoid is formed when Cross Dragonoid is combined with Grakas Hound, Dark Hound, Spitarm, Grafias, Brachium and Spyderfencer. His G Power is 3700. Helix DragonoidEdit :Main article: Helix Dragonoid Drago evolved into Helix Dragonoid when he absorbed all six Attribute Energies from the BT System. His Battle Gear is JetKor, and he has a G-Power of 900. He is one of the fastest dragonoids. Lumino DragonoidEdit :Main article: Lumino Dragonoid Lumino Dragonoid evolved into this after Neo Ziperator gave him The Element. His Battle Gear is Explosix Gear (Cross Buster). He has a G-Power of 1000. Blitz DragonoidEdit :Main article: Blitz Dragonoid Blitz Dragonoid evolved into this after he defeated Dragonoid Colossus and Dragonoid Colossus forced him to evolve somehow, so he could better protect the Sacred Orb. But, the true evolution didn't take place until the battle with Dharak, when he and Dan believed in "the power they had together". Titanium DragonoidEdit :Main article: Titanium Dragonoid Titanium Dragonoid is Drago's previous form. He evolved after he battled Emperor Barodius in the middle dimension, where the Sacred Orb entered him, creating Titanium Dragonoid. In this form, Drago has a harder time controlling his powers, due to Code Eve mutating Dan's Switch Code and Drago's DNA upon his evolution. This brought them out of sync and spawned a Mechtogan, Zenthon, as well as a Mechtogan Titan, Zenthon Titan. Mercury DragonoidEdit :Main article: Mercury Dragonoid Mercury Dragonoid is a special form of Titanium Dragonoid. Using the power of the Gate and Key, similar to how he shared his powers to make Mechtogan for the other Brawlers, he switched body parts with Infinity Helios and Taylean. Fusion Dragonoid :Main article: Fusion Dragonoid Fusion Dragonoid is Drago's current form. He evolved by the power of the gate and key during the battle against Mag Mel and Evolved Razenoid. He easily avoided Evolved Razenoid's attacks and was able to destroy him with one powerful blow. He then returns to Earth with Dan and everyone is happy to see them. He is the first Baku Sky Raider Bakugan to appear in the anime, and the first Sky Raider Guardian Bakugan. His Mechtogan Destroyer is Dragonoid Destroyer. His G-Power is 1200. AeroblitzEdit Aeroblitz is a combined form of Fusion Dragonoid and Reptak. His combined G-Power is 2200. TriviaEdit *Drago only evolved through battle experience three times, into Delta Dragonoid, Ultimate Dragonoid, and Fusion Dragonoid. All the other evolutions were because of him getting an energy, gift, or a core as shown below: **Infinity Dragonoid was Wavern's gift. **Perfect Dragonoid was from the Silent Core and Infinity Core (or Perfect Core). **Neo Dragonoid was a "downgrade", but a new body courtesy of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. **Cross Dragonoid was Apollonir's gift. **Helix Dragonoid was from the Attribute Energies, or Wavern's second gift. **Lumino Dragonoid was Neo Ziperator's gift. **Blitz Dragonoid was Dragonoid Colossus' gift. **Titanium Dragonoid was Code Eve's gift. *Drago was the first Bakugan to have a known girlfriend. *Drago is the direct descendent of the original Dragonoid, Genesis Dragonoid. *All of Drago's Battle Gear were Silver, except Sonicanon, which is a Gold-attributed attachment for Drago. *Dragonoid Colossus stated that those with the Ultimate Warrior Gene were the most powerful Bakugan of all. *In every season except New Vestroia, his main rival has been a Darkus Bakugan. *His evolution name, such as Blitz or Lumino, had something to do with the season it was in. **Dragonoid - original season **Neo Dragonoid - New Vestroia; "Neo" means "New" in Latin. **Helix Dragonoid - Gundalian Invaders; the double helix is the shape of DNA, and it was the first season where they introduced DNA codes. **Titanium Dragonoid - Mechtanium Surge Arc 1; all Bakugan are now partially metallic. **Fusion Dragonoid - Mechtanium Surge Arc 2; relates to the Baku Sky Raiders and BakuFusion. *Drago is the only Bakugan to evolve more than five times. *In every one of his evolutions, Drago's horn gets longer or grows a extra part, also in every one of his evolutions, he gains or loses a horn. *If you look closely at Ultimate, Infinity and Perfect Dragonoid's wings, you can see the Pyrus symbol near his wingtips. *Cross Dragonoid and Helix Dragonoid are his only evolutions that have three defense Abilities although Helix Dragonoid's Spinning Wall can be used for both offense and defense. *Titanium Dragonoid's Dragon Force Striker is similar to Blitz Dragonoid's Spire Dragon in appearance. *Like Silent Naga, Infinity Dragonoid has lines or markings travelling from the gem on his chest. The only difference being their white color. *Drago hasn't used a Perfect Core Ability Cards since Bakugan: New Vestroia. *The number of episodes spent in each form is: **Dragonoid: 22 episodes (BBB1-BBB22) **Delta Dragonoid: 16 episodes (BBB22-BBB37) **Ultimate Dragonoid: 15 episodes (BBB37-BBB51) **Infinity Dragonoid: 2 episodes (BBB51-BBB52) **Perfect Dragonoid: 1 episode (BBB52) {record shortest} **Neo Dragonoid: 27 episodes (BBBNV1-BBBNV27) {record longest-tied with Titanium Dragonoid} **Cross Dragonoid: 16 episodes (BBBNV27-BBBNV42) **Helix Dragonoid: 24 episodes (BBBNV42-BGI12) **Lumino Dragonoid: 18 episodes (BGI12-BGI29) **Blitz Dragonoid: 10 episodes (BGI29-BGI39) **Titanium Dragonoid: 27 episodes (BGI39-BMS26) {record longest-tied with Neo Dragonoid} **Fusion Dragonoid: 20 episodes (BMS26-BMS46) {possibly his final evolution} *His evolutions Helix Dragonoid, Lumino Dragonoid, Blitz Dragonoid and Titanium Dragonoid have an ability that increases his speed. He only started using the Hammer Ability from Helix Dragonoid and his subsequent evolutions. This may be because his slender, more humanoid shape makes it easier to move faster. **Fusion Dragonoid's Dragon Spur may have effects similar to those of the Hammer abilities. *He is the second Bakugan that has been able to defeat a Mechtogan alone. *Although Drago and Tigrerra said that Bakugan who absorb too much power are destroyed, Drago has evolved eleven times and still hasn't absorbed too much.